Cobardes
by Yuki Hatake Tsukiyomi
Summary: Ambos fuimos cobardes, ahora tú debes de estar en camino a la ceremonia que marcaría el termino y el inicio de una etapa de tu vida, al fin te graduarías de la universidad, en cambio yo, estoy por ir a la ceremonia que acabaría con mi libertad, aquella libertad que tú me ayudaste a obtener se terminaría para siempre. ¿One-shot?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, traigo una pequeña historia. ¿One-shot? Eso dependerá de ustedes.

Disclairmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Tite Kubo, yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento, la historia es completamente mía.

* * *

Cobarde, me digo internamente, cobarde por dejar que todo esto pasara. Estoy en mi habitación, rodeada de mujeres que no conozco, viendo a través del espejo como están transformándome en algo que no soy, algo que jamás soñaría con ser, ahora sé cómo se sienten las mariposas cuando son atrapadas para ser admiradas, hermosas pero sin alas.

Tanto que me había costado dejar atrás mi pasado doloroso para poder crecer, para poder demostrar que soy algo más que una simple chica callejera que había sido adoptada por la nobleza, tanto que me esforcé para que me reconocieran por ser solo Rukia, la shinigami, la Teniente del 13° escuadrón, no por ser una Kuchiki. ¿Por qué ahora me estoy rindiendo? ¿Por qué cuando había luchado tanto? Simple, porque la persona que me ayudo a luchar, la que me enseñó a seguir adelante, esa persona, se había rendido, cobarde, como yo, tal vez por eso es que éramos tal para cual, justo como Renji me lo grito cuando vino a pedir explicaciones del porque había tomado esta decisión, desde entonces, no me ha dirigido la palabra.

Ahora siento como ellas me observan, igual es porque puedo observar, a través del espejo, su mirada de completa admiración y alegría por su gran obra de arte, lástima que no puedo compartir esa alegría. Todas hacen una reverencia, me anuncian que mi hermano vendrá por mí cuando todo esté listo y al final se marchan dejándome encerrada entre esas cuatro paredes, a la espera de llevarme a otro encierro, esta vez, para siempre.

Me veo fijamente a través del espejo de nuevo, soy consciente de que mis ojos ya no demuestran el mismo brillo de antes, como cuando aún podía verme a través de tus ojos, esos hermosos ojos color ocre. Siento mis ojos arder, como siempre me pasa cada vez que pienso en ti, muerdo mi labio inferior intentando contener mis lágrimas, a pesar de todo, no quiero arruinar lo que aquellas mujeres hicieron en mi con tanto trabajo, pero es difícil, tanto tiempo conteniéndome, tanto tiempo fingiendo, pero resisto y las mantengo en su lugar.

¿Cuánto ha pasado ya sin verte? Conozco la respuesta, era un año, un año ya había pasado desde aquello, desde que yo te dije adiós definitivamente.

 _Habían pasado un poco más de 5 años ya desde la desgarradora guerra con los Quincy, ya todo estaba en paz, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad por completo. Seguía desempeñando mi papel como teniente del 13° escuadrón y tú seguías siendo shinigami sustituto, seguíamos discutiendo por cualquier cosa, yo te golpeaba por cualquier cosa que hacías para sacarme de quicio, pero sabíamos que algo había cambiado entre nosotros con el paso del tiempo._

 _Porque a pesar de ya estar en la universidad y en una facultad tan demandante como era la medicina, seguías viniendo a la Sociedad de Almas, procurabas o más bien me obligabas a comer, entrenábamos juntos e incluso, varias veces, te quedabas hasta que yo terminaba mis informes y me acompañabas a casa, entre discusiones sin sentido o conversaciones amenas. O en caso contrario, era yo la que iba a verte, siendo la encargada de acabar con los Hollows cuando debías estudiar para algún examen, cocinaba para ti cuando no tenías tiempo, limpiaba tu pequeño departamento, y cuando estabas libre, volvíamos a discutir para luego después, conversar de nuestro día como si nada, hasta hubo una que otra noche que nos quedábamos dormidos en el sofá sin darnos cuenta, y sentía que eso estaba bien, sentíamos que así éramos nosotros._

 _Renji siempre me decía que lo nuestro se parecía a una de esas relaciones que vio en una película, una relación a distancia, tuve que decirle que me mostrara dicha cosa para saber a qué se refería y mi rostro se puso completamente rojo, y termine golpeándolo y negándolo por completo, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, sin darnos cuenta, nos habíamos convertido en algo más que amigos pero menos que amantes, pero con eso yo era feliz._

 _Hasta que ese día llegó, hace menos de dos años, yo había ido a buscarte a tu departamento, porque ya tenías más de tres meses que no habías ido a la Sociedad de Almas y comenzaba a preocuparme, pero no estabas, en cambio encontré a Arisawa empacando un poco de tu ropa en una pequeña maleta, me dijo que tus prácticas en el hospital habían comenzado, y que solo, si tenías suerte, llegabas un día o dos a dormir a tu departamento, el demás tiempo te lo pasabas entre hospital y universidad, y que también por eso, eran Uryu y Sado quienes se encargaban de los Hollows, después de todo sus facultades no eran tan demandantes y ellos amablemente se habían ofrecido, ahora sabía también porque no habías estado expulsando energía a diestra y siniestra._

 _Ese día, decidí volver a la Sociedad de Almas pidiéndole a Arisawa que no te dijera nada de mi visita y ella cumplió su palabra. Después de eso me concentré en mi trabajo, de la misma forma que tú te estabas esforzando en el tuyo, y no regresé al mundo humano salvo cuando en verdad la situación lo requiriera, pero no estabas ahí y yo no iba a verte, solo preguntaba por ti e Ishida siempre respondía que estabas tan dedicado que hasta él a veces se preguntaba si eras el mismo Ichigo que conocíamos._

 _Después, esos meses se convirtieron en un año, y yo me sentía vacía, sola, a pesar de que tomaba el té con mi hermano, conversaba con Matsumoto, peleaba una que otra vez con Renji, reía de las ocurrencias de Sentaro y Kiyone y saludaba a todos como siempre, al final del día, cuando regresaba a la mansión y me recostaba en mi futón, terminaba pensando en ti y el por qué no habías ido una sola vez a la Sociedad de Almas, pero me reprendía y me decía que estabas viviendo, después de todo lo pasado, estabas disfrutando de tu vida y ponías empeño en tu vocación, no debía estar triste, si no feliz, por eso me aleje, no quería imponerme más en tu vida, te lo merecías, vivir._

 _Observé el papel que tenía en mi pequeña mesa y lo tomé en mis manos, a pesar de que los viejos del clan me habían dicho que, aunque mi hermano no lo externaba, era su más profundo deseo, yo sabía que era mentira, él no sabía nada de esto, los viejos fueron muy cuidadosos al momento de hablar conmigo justo en el preciso momento que mi hermano estaba de misión en Hueco Mundo, de otra forma los hubiera despachado educada pero severamente, como lo había estado haciendo tantos años. Pero para ellos, yo seguía siendo nada en lo referente al clan Kuchiki, y sabían que no podía negarme a escuchar su petición, así que lo hice. Lo medite por mucho tiempo, más de un año, a decir verdad, esa fue la razón por la que había ido a verte, Ichigo, aquel día, quería que tú lo supiera antes que nadie, quería que tú me dieras una respuesta, pero después de escuchar lo que Arisawa me dijo, me acobarde. Aun así, lo seguí pensando y no hable de ello con nadie, ni con mi hermano, estaba esperando por algo que nunca llego._

 _Me levante, ya era algo tarde y todavía conservaba mis ropas de shinigami, pero sabía que los viejos aún estarían reunidos, ya había tomado mi decisión, es lo mejor, me dije en ese momento._

 _Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, un par de días después regresaste pero ya era tarde, al menos me habías dado la oportunidad de verte una última vez, al menos ahora podía despedirme de ti. Apareciste junto a Renji en mi despacho, y juntos me obligaron a tomarme el día, yo no opuse resistencia. Paseamos y comimos, tú y Renji tenía peleas absurdas y yo debía golpearlos para callarlos, conversamos sobre nuestras vidas, con entusiasmo nos contaste lo mucho que habías aprendido y ambos te relatábamos nuestras misiones y los acontecimientos de la Sociedad de Almas, en un momento del día, mi hermano había convocado a Renji y quedamos solos, tu y yo. De nuevo comenzábamos a discutir de la nada, tu seguías llamándome enana y yo seguía diciéndote zanahoria, y por momentos reíamos y seguíamos conversando como si nada, todo para que en algún momento volviéramos a discutir, así éramos nosotros, ¿acaso, a pesar de la distancia, siempre nos comportaríamos como siempre? ¿Tan grande y estrecho era el lazo que nos unía? La respuesta era si, después de todo, pero esta sería la última vez, estaba por romper esos lazos._

 _Al finalizar el día nos dirigimos hacia la Senkaimon, este sería el adiós, caminaba cabizbaja tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta que me había quedado quieta, así que al alzar mi rostro, tú ya habías avanzado varios pasos delante de mí. Observé en silencio como te revolvías el cabello con notable frustración, el ambiente ameno que habíamos creado se había ido, ahora era incómodo y nuestro alrededor no ayudaba mucho, nubes comenzaban a acumularse, ¿acaso la naturaleza sabía lo que yo estaba a punto de decir? ¿Lo sabrías tú? Imposible, entonces, ¿cuál era la razón de tú frustración?_

 _Soltaste un largo suspiro, después te diste la vuelta y me mirabas tan intensamente que pensé que efectivamente ya me habías descubierto, tus ojos tenían ese efecto en mí, me sentía tan desarmada por esa mirada. Pude ver que abriste la boca tratando de decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella y una fina línea formaste con tus labios, apretaste tus puños y tu mandíbula se tensó. Me di cuenta que no podrías decir nada, al menos no pronto, en ese momento pude aspirar la humedad en el aire, iba a llover, así que debía apurarme, me arme del poco valor que aún conservaba y abrí mi boca para decir las palabras que nos separarían para siempre._

 _―_ _Voy a casarme, ―solté sin más y pude ver la sorpresa en tus ojos y algo más que no supe descifrar en ese momento, cuando no emitiste palabra, decidí continuar―, mi hermano no tiene nada que ver, los ancianos vinieron a mí y me lo propusieron, después de pensarlo, hace dos días he aceptado._

 _―_ _Bien, si eso es lo que quieres, está bien, Rukia. ―Fue lo que dijiste, y al fin pude entender tu mirada, de dolor y resignación, estabas dejándome ir, de la misma forma que yo estaba dejándote ir._

 _Una gota cayó sobre mi cabeza, seguida de muchas más, pero no pude moverme de mi lugar, sin embargo tú te diste la vuelta y caminaste hacia la Senkaimon que hace rato te esperaba abierta, no ibas a decir nada más, y yo no encontraba fuerzas para detenerte._

 _―_ _ **Sayonara**_ _, Ichigo. ―Fue lo último que pude decir, sabía que era cierto y por eso dolía, mucho más que cuando alguien hubiera atravesado su zanpakuto en mí, dolía tanto que pude sentir que algo más que las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por mis mejillas. Dije con voz ronca y casi en un suspiro que creí que no habías escuchado, pero te detuviste, tu cuerpo estaba tenso, rígido, ladeaste el rostro, solo lo suficiente para poder verme y viceversa, mi corazón latió con fuerza, no podía creer que aún estaba esperando algo, estaba esperando que tú lucharas para también yo luchar, pero fui ingenua._

 _―_ _ **Sayonara**_ _, Rukia. ―Pronunciaste de la misma forma que yo, con voz ronca pero con un poco más de determinación, y me diste una sonrisa, una pequeña y triste sonrisa, y ahí lo confirme, esto en verdad era el fin. Retomaste tu camino, te adentraste por completo y la puerta se cerró cuando desapareciste._

 _Mi piernas perdieron la poca fuerza que le quedaban, y caí de rodillas, en medio de la lluvia, con mi corazón destrozado, quede sola de nuevo, esta vez fue más doloroso, el hombre que amaba se había ido, aquel que me enseñó a luchar, se había rendido sin más. Ambos renunciamos a algo que no pudimos comenzar. Mas amigos pero menos que amantes, eso habíamos sido, ahora, ya no éramos ni amigos._

No me había dado cuenta que había comenzado a llorar, hasta que vi los rastros de lágrimas sobre la foto que tenía en mis manos, del día que te graduaste de preparatoria, tu padre nos la tomo, el único recuerdo que conservo de ti, ¿Dónde había quedado ese chico que luchaba? ¿Dónde quedó la chica que se esforzaba por ser una guerrera? ¿Dónde quedaban esos dos chicos que habían peleado una guerra juntos?

Los toques en la puerta me devuelven a la realidad, dejo la fotografía boca abajo en la mesa, junto con mi insignia de teniente, seco mis ojos con cuidado de no dañar el maquillaje y me doy un último vistazo en el espejo, recuperando mi postura seria, de toda una noble. Me levanto con la gracia que me enseñaron, y doy pasos pequeños hasta llegar a la puerta y abrirla, mi hermano me espera con una mirada de seriedad, él también estaba molesto con mi decisión, pero al final termino aceptando y apoyándome, él sabía que era lo único que me quedaba, así que tome su brazo con firmeza y di un último vistazo a la que había sido mi habitación por tantos años, ya no hay vuelta atrás, este es el adiós definitivo, **_Sayonara_** , Rukia.

No solo fuiste tú, ambos fuimos cobardes, ahora tú debes de estar en camino a la ceremonia que marcaría el termino y el inicio de una etapa de tu vida, al fin te graduarías de la universidad, en cambio yo, estoy por ir a la ceremonia que acabaría con mi libertad, aquella libertad que tú me ayudaste a obtener se terminaría para siempre.

* * *

Como dije, ustedes deciden si continua o no


	2. Resignación

Al fin después de tanto, y luego de resolver una serie de problemas que me surgieron, les traigo la continuación de este fic, desde la perspectiva de Ichigo. Si quieres pueden escuchar la canción de Re:Pray de Aimer: htt?ps:/ ? www.y ? outube.c ? om/watch?v= ? n_LAb3rJ8WM (quiten los espacios y los signos), pero no me hago responsable de las lágrimas XD.

Espero que sea de su agrado, y no se preocupen, esto no termina.

Disclairmer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenece sino a Tite Kubo, quien nos tiene en espera del reencuentro Ichiruki. La historia si es mía.

* * *

Resignación.

La brisa matutina golpeaba mi rostro, refrescándolo, mientras conducía mi auto rumbo a la ceremonia de graduación, hoy al fin concluiría mi vida como estudiante, después de tanto esfuerzos y sacrificios, a partir de ahora sería reconocido como médico. Mi vista puesta en la carretera, con una suave melodía de fondo, el cielo despejado, definitivamente hoy pintaba ser un día de los más gratificante, o eso quería creer, pero sé que, en mi cobardía, solo estaba engañándome, después de todo, no soy el único rumbo a una ceremonia importante, ¿verdad, Rukia?. Aprieto con fuerza el volante cuando ese pensamiento viene a mi mente, tanto que me había empeñado para no recordar eso precisamente el día de hoy.

Cuando desperté esta mañana, me dije a mi mismo que solo me enfocaría en mi gran día, pero porque, porque tenía que ser hoy, justo el día en el que tú te casarías, con alguien que no era yo. ¿Por qué Rukia? ¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó para terminar así, cuando ni siquiera pudimos empezar?

Mi celular comienza a sonar, sacándome de mis cavilaciones y me veo en la necesidad de estacionarme en un lado de la calle para poder contestar apropiadamente, pero me detengo indeciso al ver en la pantalla el nombre de Uryu, me hago una idea de que es lo que quiere, lleva diciéndome lo mismo desde hace 6 meses, desde que nos enteramos del día de tu ceremonia gracias a Inoue; sabiendo que no parará, me decido a contestar.

―Se puede saber, ¿dónde rayos estas Kurosaki?, deja de ser un cobarde y escudarte en tu estúpida e infantil indiferencia. ―Escucho su voz molesta y frunzo el ceño, detesto que diga eso, aunque sé que es verdad, pero me molesta que me recuerde que estoy siendo infantil, lo sé, maldita sea, claro que lo sé, pero tú tomaste una decisión y, por muy estúpido que suene, yo decidí respetarla, por mucho que me duela.

―Deja de fastidiar, Ishida, voy rumbo a la ceremonia de graduación y no digas más, te vuelvo a repetir que la decisión ya está tomada. ― ¿Por qué nadie podía entender que ya no había nada por hacer? Ambos nos rendimos hace un año.

―Una muy, pero muy estúpida e idiota decisión, igual que tú, dime ¿desde cuándo Ichigo Kurosaki es una nenita cobarde? ―Aprieto con fuerza el celular, sintiendo como balde de agua fría cada una de sus palabras, ¿cuántas veces me he dicho lo mismo? Dime Rukia, ¿por qué tomaste esa decisión? ¿Por qué te alejaste de mí y yo permití que lo hicieras? ¿Cuándo deje de luchar y me volví un cobarde?

 _Después de ayudar un poco con la reconstrucción de la Sociedad de Almas, tuve que regresar a casa a retomar mi vida, pero ya no era lo mismo, sentía que dejaba una parte de mí atrás, así que regresaba cada vez que podía. Se sentía extraño llevar una doble vida pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, en especial cuando se trataba de ti. En esencia seguíamos siendo los mismos, discutíamos por cualquier tontería, seguía burlándome de tus deformes dibujos y tú seguías aventándome cualquier cosa que tuvieras a tu alcance o me golpeabas a puño limpio, solo para después seguir conversar como si nada._

 _Pero sin darnos cuenta, sabíamos que algo estaba cambiando entre nosotros con el pasar de los años, en especial cuando ingrese a la Facultad de Medicina, ya que a pesar de que los horarios de escuela a veces no me dejaban ni respirar, siempre buscaba la forma de ir a la Sociedad de Almas para estar a tu lado, para asegurarme que estabas bien. Incluso mis días libres las pasaba ahí hasta el anochecer, cuando terminabas tu trabajo en el escuadrón y te acompañaba a la mansión, entre peleas absurdas y platicas casuales, entre risas y gritos._

 _O de igual forma, tú venías al Mundo Vivo para encargarte de los Hollows y hacer las labores domésticas de mi departamento cuando yo tenía mucho trabajo escolar, incluso me cocinabas, era reconfortante regresar de un pesado día y encontrarte en la cocina, con un mandil puesto y tarareando una canción cualquiera, siempre hacías que una sonrisa se formará en mis labios al dejarme tener esa visión de ti. Y de igual forma que en la Sociedad de Almas, en mis días libres nos la pasábamos conversando de nuestro día, sin dejar de lado nuestras típicas discusiones, al final, caíamos en los brazos del otro, rendidos en el sofá, aunque al principio nos despertábamos un poco avergonzados, poco a poco se convirtió en algo normal, lo sentíamos bien, como si así fuera la correcto, como si así debía de ser._

 _Mi padre siempre me molestaba con que parecíamos una pareja casada a lo cual yo siempre terminaba golpeándolo pero eso no evitaba que un fuerte sonrojo apareciera en mi rostro cada vez que hacia tal insinuación, sabía que entre sus locuras descabelladas tenía razón, tú y yo nos habíamos convertido en más que amigos pero aún éramos menos que amantes, todavía no estábamos listos para dar ese paso, pero no importaba, dentro de mi sentía que eso estaba bien para nosotros._

 _Pero un día, mientras veíamos una película, tú te rendiste ante el sueño primero que yo, ya que tu cabeza cayó en mi hombro, pero la posición no era cómoda para ninguno y la verdad no se me apetecía dormir en el sofá, así que te tome en brazos y te lleve a la habitación. Te recosté en la cama cuidando de no despertarte y te abrigue lo suficiente, sin darme cuenta me quede sentado a la orilla de la cama, a tu lado, observándote, y al acariciar tu mejilla, fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba equivocado, yo si quería que las cosas cambiaran entre nosotros, quería dar el siguiente paso, pero tenía miedo, porque yo me seguía sintiendo como un niño pequeño a tu lado y tú eras una mujer fuerte, hermosa y delicada, alguien que se merecía a alguien más, alguien que pudiera estar siempre a tú lado, pero yo no era ese, aún no, todavía me faltaba crecer._

 _Ese día me dije que no podía seguir llevando una doble vida, que debía enfocarme en una para poder tener la otra, para poder tenerte. Me levante con cuidado y deposite un suave beso en tu frente, ya había tomado mi decisión, me esforzaría en mis estudios, en mi vida, para que pudieras sentirte orgullosa y yo estuviera listo para pedirte que crucemos la línea del más que amigos, pero ese fue mi grave error, ya que en medio de madrugada, tu habías vuelto a la Sociedad de Almas mientras yo dormía en el escritorio, y no pude decirte de mi decisión, después de eso, no volviste y yo entre en mi año de prácticas._

 _Tres meses pasaron mientras yo me ahogaba entre prácticas en el hospital y tareas en la universidad, no había podido avisarte mucho menos ir a verte, rayos, ni siquiera había podido ir a mi departamento en casi 4 días, a veces hasta un poco más de una semana, así que por eso había mandado a Tatsuki por un poco de mi ropa. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me dijo que te había encontrado en el departamento pero que le habías pedido que guardará el secreto de tu visita, lastima para ti que Tatsuki era más amiga mía que tuya._

 _Así que ese día iría a buscarte a la Sociedad de Almas, pero como al parecer, la suerte no estaba a mi favor, al atardecer arribo al hospital un médico de renombre en el campo, al saber que era una gran oportunidad, uno de mis profesores me asigno como su practicante y no pude negarme, ir a verte tendría que esperar de nuevo, pero por desgracia, casi sin darme cuenta, los meses se convirtieron en un año y, sin saberlo, ya era demasiado tarde._

 _Si tan solo hubiera ido un par de días antes, pero no, primero me deje arrastrar a la fiesta organizada por Keigo y después a la de mi padre, con motivo de haber terminado mis prácticas con una propuesta de trabajo incluida cuando terminara lo que faltaba de universidad. En otro momento no hubiera aceptado en participar en alguno de las locuras de esos dos, pero me sentía tan orgulloso de mi mismo, de haber cumplido con la meta que me había propuesto ese día al ver contemplar tu rostro, además, pensé ingenuamente que estarías en alguna de las dos celebraciones, pero me equivoque, aunque Renji sí que estuvo en ambas, así que en cuanto termino la última de ellas, fui junto con él a la Sociedad de Almas para poder decirte lo que debí haberte dicho esa noche._

 _En cuanto llegamos, fuimos directo a tu oficina donde supuse que te encontrarías enterrada en papeles y así fue, pude ver tu cara de sorpresa cuando me viste aunque tus ojos me decían algo más que no pude descifrar ya que Renji obstaculizo mi visión, él comenzó a insistirte para salir y yo le seguí unos segundos después, aunque en realidad quería estar a solas contigo, tal vez la compañía de Renji me permitiría relajarme y tomar valor para poder expresarte mis sentimientos, así que no le vi inconveniente. Después de unos minutos suspiraste, para después aceptar nuestra oferta, me alegre internamente de que no pusieras mucha resistencia._

 _Nos dedicamos a pasear y comer, hubo momentos donde Renji me provocaba y yo terminaba respondiéndole, varias veces estuvimos a punto de llegar a los golpes, pero tú te adelantabas y nos plantabas un puñetazo a cada uno, más de una vez sentí que casi me rompías la nariz, tus golpes seguían doliendo como no tienes idea. Luego conversamos sobre nuestras vidas, con entusiasmo les conté lo mucho que había aprendido con aquel profesor, que ya tenía un trabajo asegurado y estaba a punto de comprarme un auto, después ambos me hablaron sobre sus misiones y los acontecimientos de la Sociedad de Almas, pero como siempre, era Renji quien me ponía al tanto de los chismes que corrían, en verdad era bastante cotilla, tanto juntarse con la teniente Matsumoto le estaba afectando._

 _En un momento del día, para mi fortuna, Byakuya había convocado a Renji y quedamos solos, tu y yo, justo como yo quería. De nuevo comenzábamos a discutir de la nada, tu seguías llamándome zanahoria y yo seguía diciéndote enana, solo para después reír y seguir conversando como si nada, pero como seguíamos siendo nosotros, en algún momento volvíamos a discutir, esto era prueba de que nuestro lazo seguía intacto, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, nos comportábamos como si nada. ¿Había lazo más fuerte que el nuestro? Posiblemente, en algún lugar, no lo sé. ¿Existía algo que pudiera romperlo? Imposible, ya habíamos superado suficientes pruebas para estar seguros de eso, pero quién dijo que no se podían reforzar esos lazos, convertirlos en algo aún más fuerte, yo iba a hacerlo, ya estaba decidido, lástima que tuvieras otros planes._

 _Al finalizar el día nos dirigimos hacia la Senkaimon, este sería el momento para dar el gran paso, no había marcha atrás. Me di cuenta que te habías quedado unos pasos atrás, así que inhale fuertemente y el aire húmedo inundo mis fosas nasales, observe de reojo el cielo, nubes comenzaban a acumularse, de repente un extraño presentimiento comenzó a surgir desde mi pecho, me sentía inquieto y mi determinación se estaba esfumando, esto no podía estar pasando, me revolví el cabello con notable frustración, el ambiente ameno que habíamos creado se había ido, ahora era incómodo y nuestro alrededor no ayudaba mucho. ¿Por qué era tan difícil expresar los sentimientos? Pude contra varios enemigos, unas cuantas palabras deberían de ser lo más fácil a comparación, pero estas se negaban a salir._

 _Solté un largo suspiro, después me di la vuelta al fin y te mire directamente a los ojos, esperando que me transmitieras un poco de valor, pero lo que vi, me aturdió un poco, me mirabas con tristeza y algo de ¿miedo?, por un segundo desviaste la mirada pero al final la regresaste a mí. Por un momento dude de mi decisión, abrí la boca tratando de decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella y solo una fina línea se volvieron mis labios, apreté los puños y mi mandíbula se tensó. Me quedé quieto sin poder decir nada, y una vez más inhale aire húmedo, estaba a unos momentos de llover mientras seguía quieto como una estatua, el mal presentimiento que antes comenzó en mi pecho, se hizo más intenso, tenía que decir algo, y rápido, algo en mi me decía que si comenzaba a llover te perdería para siempre._

 _―_ _Voy a casarme, ―soltaste sin más, sacándome de mis cavilaciones y no pude ocultar mi sorpresa ni mucho menos mi dolor, tenías que estar bromeando, mi mente se negaba a creer tus palabras, esperaba el momento en que dijeras que eso era y de que algún lado salieran las locas de la AMS con cámara en mano, pero me equivoque―, mi hermano no tiene nada que ver, los ancianos vinieron a mí y me lo propusieron, después de pensarlo, hace dos días he aceptado._

 _¿Dos días? Solo dos malditos días tarde, esos dos días que yo había estado confiado y alegre en fiestas, había llegado tarde. ―Bien, si eso es lo que quieres, está bien, Rukia. ―Fue lo que pude decir en ese momento, ni siquiera pensé en esas palabras, deje que fluyeran guiadas por el dolor y la traición al creer ingenuamente que me esperarías, que nuestro lazo seguía igual de fuerte y que estabas dispuesta a cambiarlo al igual que yo. Estabas dejándome ir, de la misma forma que yo estaba por dejarte ir, ya habías tomado tu decisión, de nuevo, sin tomar en cuenta mi opinión, decidiste por ambos y yo te deje hacerlo._

 _Una gota cayó sobre mi cabeza, seguida de muchas más, me di cuenta que comenzaste a temblar levemente, supuse que debido a la lluvia, ya no había más que decir, todo termino sin haber comenzado, no podía seguir ahí de pie, el aire comenzaba a faltarme, decidido me di la vuelta y camine hacia la Senkaimon que hace rato me esperaba abierta, no ibas a detenerme, y yo no encontraba fuerzas para decirte algo, había perdido mi voz y lágrimas amenazaban con salir._

 _―_ _ **Sayonara**_ _, Ichigo. ―Fue lo último que te escuche decir, ¿esto es el adiós definitivo?, tantos años juntos, tantas situaciones vividas, todo destruido por aquella frase dicha por ti y por no tener el valor de decir lo que sentía, que irónico, yo creyendo que nada rompería nuestro lazo, y algo tan simple como las palabras, tanto dichas como calladas, fueron suficiente._

 _―_ _ **Sayonara**_ _, Rukia. ―Gire solo mi rostro, lo suficiente para verte y pronuncie en automático, con voz ronca pero con un poco de determinación, no quería que vieras que estaba destrozado, no quería que te sintieras culpable, no quería que la última imagen que tuvieras de mi fuera tan patética, así que por mucho que me doliera, reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de llorar, pude darte una sonrisa, una pequeña y triste sonrisa, me estaba resignando a perderte, esto en verdad era el fin. Retome mi camino, adentrándome por completo y cuando la puerta se cerró, desapareciste._

 _Cuando aparecí en el Mundo Vivo, en el césped del arroyo, caí de rodillas, también aquí llovía, y aproveche para dejar salir mis lágrimas, y grité, grité esperando que el dolor desapareciera, esperando que la lluvia se llevara los sentimientos que me consumían. Fui un cobarde, un cobarde que se resignó a perder a la mujer que amaba; más que amigos, menos que amantes eso habíamos sido, ahora ya no éramos ni amigos, no éramos nada._

¿Cuándo me convertí en esto? Me había prometido madurar para poder tenerte pero solo conseguí lo contrario, al querer que vieras que estaba viviendo para que te sintieras orgullosa, te aleje de mi lado, te hice sentir que no pertenecías a mi mundo y deje que tomaras esa decisión, cobarde.

―Kurosaki, ¿sigues ahí?, aún hay tiempo, haz algo. ―La voz de Ishida me devuelve a mi realidad, ¿hacer algo?, no tengo fuerzas para eso. Me miró en el espejo retrovisor, esto es lo que quería, soy médico, aun sin ti, tome mi decisión.

―No hay nada por hacer, si Inoue y tu deciden ir, salúdala de mi parte y dile que… deseo que sea feliz. ―Corto la llamada sin esperar respuesta, mis ojos se han vuelto rojos, pero no lloraré. Hoy cerraremos una parte de nuestras vidas e iniciaremos otra. Enciendo otra vez el motor de mi auto y retomo mi viaje hacia la ceremonia, **sayonara,** amor que no pudo ser.


	3. Corazón Valiente

Después de tanto tiempo vengo con el final de esta historia, que creo que a muchos ha hecho sufrir, no se crean, igual yo he sufrido.

Agradezco sus comentarios, favoritos y que hayan seguido esta historia que hoy termina, y como recompensa, este capitulo es el doble de largo que los anteriores, espero que sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Kubo Tite, que al parecer quien sabe que esta consumiendo porque el capitulo fue lo más... ni se como describirlo, aunque en la pagina Corporación Anti Origos, concordamos que fue un "Tu me ignoras, yo te ignoro" entre otros aspectos que para mi, fueron muy forzados. En fin, la historia y los personajes Oc son completamente míos.

 _Flashback_

 _ **Fragmentos de la canción**_ Les recomiendo que escuchen esta canción youtu .be/1E elzb 6kWNI quitando los espacios, la canción se llama Our Story y es de la cantante Nano

 _0-0-0-0-0 Cambios de escenario._

* * *

" _Quien tiene libertad de espíritu, goza el privilegio de ir en busca de sus propios deseos_."

Catalina Hill.

 **Corazón valiente**

El horizonte comenzaba a pintarse de tonalidades rojizas y anaranjadas, el atardecer estaba dando inicio y los pétalos de cerezo que ya habían caído adornaban algunas calles mientras los otros danzaban en el aire esperando el momento de unirse a sus demás compañeros. Podría ser un día cualquiera para las personas, pero para un chico en especial, no era así, él se encontraba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, levantando algunos pétalos de cerezos caídos y desviando la trayectoria de aquellos que aún estaban en vuelo, el aire golpeaba su rostro, el cual se encontraba sudado y su ceño estaba fruncido por el esfuerzo.

De no haber asistido a la ceremonia de su graduación, es posible que hubiera logrado evitarse problemas y el moretón que ahora estaba adornando su rostro, cortesía del golpe de su padre; ya después ajustaría cuentas con él. La cuestión aquí era que debía ser más veloz, pero se había olvidado de su insignia de shinigami y tampoco contaba con un Gikongan, todo con tal de no llevar ese horrible conejo, lástima que ahora desearía tenerlo, sin embargo no se dejaría vencer por eso, ya había sido suficiente de cobardía.

Era momento de enfrentarse a la verdad de la cual, ambos huían llamándola "amistad", habían compartido muchas cosas juntos, él no iba a dejar que sean tirados al precipicio. Es cierto que ambos habían sido cobardes, ella al tomar la decisión de alejarse y dejarlo ir, él al no decirle lo que sentía y dejar que ella tomará la decisión por ambos, pero ahora, gracias a la conversación con su padre, él no dejaría que se fuera de su lado sin conocer sus sentimientos y viceversa, la obligaría si era necesario, a decirle también lo que ella sentía por él, de esa manera podría luchar por ellos.

Con respiración agitada llego a su destino, su ropa del uniforme se le pegaba al cuerpo por el sudor, en esos momentos deseaba que aún hubiera un viento fresco, pero ya estaban en primavera y el clima ya estaba siendo cálido. Su mirada estaba hacia arriba, buscando en los carteles el número del andén correcto, cuando lo encontró, retomo su carrera hacia ese lugar. Nuevamente se quedó de pie en medio del tumulto de gente volteando su rostro y pasando su mirada por todos lados, ella debería seguir ahí, aun no era hora de que su tren partiera, no podía perderla. Reviso sus bolsillos, de ser necesario tomaría el siguiente tren y la seguiría, estaba tan agitado que dejo caer su billetera, así que se agacho para recogerla y justo cuando levanto la mirada, la pudo ver.

Ahí estaba ella, sentada en una banca mirando con melancolía su celular, ¿acaso ella también estaría arrepentida de su decisión? ¿Era posible que deseara llamarlo? De ser así, entonces su padre estaba en lo correcto, ella correspondía sus sentimientos. Se levantó y guardo de nuevo su billetera, ya no la necesitaba. Con esperanza y paso firme se plantó frente a ella, quien al sentirlo, quito la atención de su celular, clavando sus orbes en las de él, miradas marrón y violeta se encontraron, y el mundo dejo de existir, confirmando una vez más, que ellos compartían los mismos sentimientos pero por cobardes, habían decido no enfrentarse a ellos, pero ahora era su oportunidad, no podía dejar que ella se fuera a la Universidad de Tokio sin haber expresado sus sentimientos.

―Yuushin… ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que ya nos habíamos despedido ayer. ―A veces se preguntaba, ¿cómo podía decir las cosas de esa forma que había veces sonaba fría? Agito la cabeza, esta vez no se dejaría intimidar por el miedo al rechazo, aunque su voz saliera sin vacilación alguna, él rompería esas barreras.

―Sabes Akemi… mi padre me contó una historia hace unos momentos, una historia que trataba sobre un hombre cobarde que dejo ir a la mujer que amaba, porque creyó que no estaría a su altura y dejó que ella decidiera por ambos. ―Aunque la verdad era, que desde pequeño había escuchado dicha historia, pero era hasta ahora, que su padre se sinceraba y le decía la verdad, que aquella historia era sobre su pasado y el grave error que cometió.

― ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que ahora estés aquí? ―La vio vacilar y que su mirada fue dirigida a otro lugar menos a él, estaba poniéndose nerviosa, estaba logrando su objetivo.

―Él me dijo, que me contó esa historia para que yo no cometiera su mismo error, pero al ver que lo estaba haciendo, fue que decidió decirme que era su historia y me dio un golpe. ―Ella regreso su mirada hacia él y pudo ver reflejados en ellos la preocupación, lo que no esperaba era que se levantara y acariciara su mejilla, haciéndolo sonrojarse un poco, ahora no era momento de ponerse nervioso.

―Por eso tienes la mejilla casi morada, pudiste haberlo esquivado, ¿por qué dejaste que lo hiciera? ―Su preocupación, aquella que trataba de ocultar debajo de su tono de reproche lo hizo sonreír, definitivamente no la dejaría ir, aprovechando su cercanía, la abrazo, logrando que ella se pusiera nerviosa y temblará un poco, así que poniendo sus labios sobre su oreja, le diría todo lo que sentía y ella no podría escapar.

―Porque tenía razón, a pesar de que mi nombre significa corazón valiente, la verdad era que estaba lleno de miedo, cobardía y él no quería que yo dejara ir a la mujer que amo. ―Así era, su padre quería que nunca fuera cobarde, que siempre fuera valiente, que no se arrepintiera de lo que hizo o no hizo. La sintió temblar y la aferró más a él, sabía que por muy fuerte que aparentará ser, siempre acabaría mostrándole esa faceta débil que solo él había tenido la suerte de ver, bueno, y los padres de ella, claro está, después de todo se parecía a ambos. Las lágrimas de la chica no tardaron en mojar su camisa.

―Tonto Kurosaki… Creí que… solo me veías como una amiga… eres un idiota… pero… yo también te amo… Tokio puede esperar… yo… yo solo quiero quedarme contigo… ―La chica al fin le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, hablaba entrecortado porque las lágrima le dificultaban el trabajo.

―No tienes que hacerlo, iremos juntos, yo también me matricule ahí, bueno, en realidad fue mi padre usando sus conexiones. ―La separo de él y limpio sus lágrimas, regalándole una sonrisa.

―Pero… ¿Cómo?... es decir, ¿Qué habría pasado si no hubieras venido? ―La miro fijamente, no quería ni pensar que lo que hubiera ocurrido, pero quería apartar esos sentimientos de miedo, lo importante es que él llego a tiempo, además estaba seguro de que su padre lo hubiera corrido de la casa de ser necesario.

―Te lo dije, mi padre no iba a dejar que cometiera una estupidez, me hubiera hecho entrar en razón antes de que comenzaran las clases, ya sabes cómo es él. Así que de una u otra forma, no estaríamos mucho tiempo separados. ―Al fin la vio sonreír satisfecha con su respuesta, sintiéndose atraído por esa sonrisa, hizo lo que tantas veces había querido hacer, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso, suave y cálido, y ella le correspondió unos segundos después poniendo un poco más de presión, sus movimientos eran lentos y apenas habían entreabierto los labios, pero, siendo inexpertos, para ellos había sido perfecto.

Se separaron y juntaron sus frentes, mirándose a los ojos volvieron a perderse del mundo que los rodeaba, después de todo, ahora su vida junta empezaba, no sería fácil pero ellos no se dejarían vencer por el miedo ni ser cobardes otra vez, porque sabían que sería peor separar sus caminos. Porque ellos preferían arrepentirse juntos que separados.

0-0-0-0-0

― _Es un idiota. ―Guardo el celular en su bolsillo, era la tercera vez que comprobaba la hora después de que Ichigo corto la llamada, era increíble que aún lo estuvieran esperando―. Está claro que no vendrá, es hora de irnos._

― _El vendrá… hay que esperar un poco más Ishida-kun, sé que el vendrá. ―Ella aún guardaba la esperanza, ella sabía perfectamente que Ichigo no dejaría ir a Rukia de esa forma, ya había luchado antes, sabía que volvería a hacerlo, solo que al parecer tenía que verse acorralado para hacerlo reaccionar._

― _Opino igual que Inoue, hay que esperar un poco más, el vendrá, además que es posible que esta vez, tus palabras lo hayan hecho reaccionar. ―Era cierto que ya habían intentado antes la misma táctica, sin ningún resultado, incluso entre Renji e Ishida habían golpeado a Ichigo y seguía sin reaccionar, pero es posible que ahora, cuando se diera cuenta que en verdad estaba perdiéndola por no hacer nada, pudiera abrir sus ojos e ir a luchar, y él cómo su amigo, quería creer en eso, después de todo, sabían que con Ichigo se necesitaba llegar a los extremos._

― _No me malentiendan, confió en ese idiota, pero sus acciones y su idiotez ya han sobrepasado el límite permitido, si deja pasar esta oportunidad, yo mismo le recordaré cada día lo estúpido, cobarde e idiota que fue, voy a hacer que se arrepienta cada día de su patética existencia. ―Se cruzó de brazos y giró su rostro hacia otro lado, refunfuñando, dándole a entender a los otros dos que esperarían un poco más. Sin embargo, aunque haya dicho que aún creía que Ichigo vendría, estaba dudándolo._

 _Los minutos seguían pasando, y Urahara salió de la tienda, mirando el panorama, dándose cuenta que el ánimo de todos estaba por los suelos, al parecer el peor de los escenarios previstos sería el que ocurriría. Poniendo una de sus manos sobre su sombrero, lo bajo de modo que ocultara sus ojos, dio un suspiro, se negaba creer que la felicidad de aquel chico que antes había dado su vida para proteger a aquella shinigami que no conocía del todo, se fuera volando, todo por culpa de su cobardía, una cobardía que no debería de estar._

― _No puedo seguir manteniendo la Senkaimon abierta por más tiempo, Abarai me ha informado que la ceremonia está por comenzar, es hora de partir. ―Observó la expresión de cada uno, Ishida dio un gruñido de molestia, Inoue había bajado la mirada rindiéndose, Sado dirigió su mirada al cielo y dio un largo suspiro, estaban afrontando la triste realidad._

 _Cuando todos estaban avanzando hacia dentro de la tienda, se escuchó un fuerte rechinido de unas llantas al frenar, levantando una cortina de polvo. Un auto se había estacionado frente a ellos, y de el descendió un joven de cabello alborotado de color naranja, el traje que antes llevaba pulcramente, ahora estaba hecho un desastre, el saco y la corbata habían quedado olvidado en el asiento de atrás del auto, la camisa tenía los primeros botones sin abrochar, y las mangas largas estaban remangadas, dándole un aspecto salvaje y peligroso, sumado a esto su típico ceño fruncido y sus ojos que antes transmitían furia y enojo, ahora estaba sorprendido, viendo el aspecto de las personas frente a él, quienes también estaban asombrados por mirarlo._

 _No era para menos, ya que estaban vestidos de una forma que le traía recuerdos. Primero, Uryu vestía su uniforme Quincy, pero no cualquiera, sino el primer diseño con el que se conocieron, después Inoue, tenía puesto esos pantalones deportivos de color gris y esa blusa color rosa con ese adorno en el centro y para finalizar, Chad traía puesta una camiseta gris sin mangas adornada con una línea roja y unos pantalones negros, los tres vestían de la misma forma con la que fueron la primera vez a la Sociedad de Almas, solo faltaba Yoruichi y que él pasara a su forma shinigami para estar el equipo completo, aquel equipo que fue para ayudarlo a salvar a Rukia._

 _El primero en salir de su letargo fue Uryu, quien con paso firme y presuroso se acercó a él y lo tomo del cuello de su camisa, haciéndolo avanzar al fin._

― _Ya era hora de que llegarás idiota, no tenemos todo el día. ―Arrastrándolo Uryu lo llevo hasta la parte de abajo, seguidos de una sonriente Orihime y de un Sado orgulloso, Urahara también sonreía escondido tras su abanico._

 _Una vez frente a la puerta, Uryu lo soltó, cruzo sus brazos y lo miraba molesto, en cambio Orihime estaba con una sonrisa levantando sus pulgares en aprobación, y Sado asentía orgulloso._

― _Ya era hora de que te aparecieras, Ichigo. ―Yoruichi en su forma de gato, hizo acto de presencia junto con Urahara y alguien más en el cual no había reparado antes. El peluche llego corriendo hasta él, dando un salto para darle una patada pero él fue más rápido y lo sostuvo de la parte de atrás del cuello, obteniendo que Kon se removiera tratando de soltarse._

― _Maldito Ichigo, que bueno que llegaste porque si no, yo mismo hubiera ido por Nee-san para salvarla de esa tonta ceremonia, declarándole mi amor eterno, tienes suerte que te aprecie, porque si no, no te dejaría ir. ―Sonrió divertido por la actitud del peluche, no había cambiado nada._

― _No te preocupes Kon, voy a traerla de vuelta, aunque ella se niegue. ―Dejo al peluche en el suelo y con su insignia de shinigami, se convirtió en uno―. Gracias chicos, por prestarme su fuerza una vez más._

― _Agradece cuando la tengas contigo, ahora no hay que seguir perdiendo el tiempo, que por culpa de alguien, nos estamos quedando sin eso. ―Uryu se ajustó las gafas y le dio la espalda._

― _Kurosaki-kun, haremos que recuperes a Rukia y que ustedes puedan vivir su historia de amor. ―Orihime estaba con los ojos soñadores y había empezado a desvariar en su imaginación._

― _Es hora Ichigo. ―Sado puso una mano sobre su hombro y asintió con firmeza, haciendo que su sonrisa se ampliará, agradecía tenerlos como amigos, sin ellos es probable que no hubiera podido llegar muy lejos._

― _Ya saben que hacer, nuestra misión es ir por Rukia, así que vamos. ―Yoruichi comenzó a correr hacia la Senkaimon, seguida de los demás, todos con mirada de decisión, en especial Ichigo, había tomado mucho tiempo, el cual ya no podría recuperar, pero aún estaba a tiempo, aún podía hacer algo, y aunque ella no estuviera de acuerdo, él la obligaría de ser necesario, esta vez no sería un cobarde, además, ¿desde cuándo él hacía caso a lo que ella ordenaba?_

0-0-0-0-0

Un hombre alto, de cabello un tanto rebelde y de color naranja, estaba terminando de limpiar el gran desastre que se había ocasionado tras la reprimenda que le dio a su primogénito, probablemente se le armaría más problema cuando ella descubriera que rompió una silla, de nuevo. Miró su reloj, ya estaba tardando demasiado en comunicarse con él, había pasado más de hora y media desde que se fue y esperaba que hubiera llegado a tiempo, sino él se encargaría de enviarlo a Tokio en el próximo tren disponible.

Dio un suspiro y observó hacia arriba de las escaleras, por fortuna su pequeña de 6 años no se había despertado de su siesta, puesto que había costado un poco hacerla dormir, al no escuchar ruido alguno, se dejó caer en su sofá, por fortuna ese día lo tenía libre, después de todo quería disfrutar de la graduación de su hijo, es una lástima que su esposa se lo perdiera.

Esperaba haber evitado que su hijo cometiera sus mismos errores, él aún se lamentaba por haber perdido todos esos años, solo por no haberle pedido a ella que persiguieran el mismo sueño juntos, de haber sido más valiente, su situación sería otra, pero ya no valía arrepentirse ahora, bueno, siempre lo haría, para que negarlo, pero ahora le quedaba seguir disfrutando la vida que llevaba. Pero siempre estará esa pregunta, de haber actuado antes, ¿qué hubiera pasado? Estaba quedándose dormido, perdido en sus cavilaciones, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, sin revisar el nombre, presiono el botón de contestar y se lo llevó a la oreja.

―Lo logré ―sonrió, orgulloso de su hijo y de haber evitado que la situación se repitiera―, tenías razón, y sabes lo mucho que me cuesta admitirlo. ―Por supuesto que lo sabía, era igual que su madre―. Así que… gracias… ―Su sonrisa se hizo más grande, podía imaginar su sonrojo causado por la vergüenza.

―No tienes que agradecerlo, haría lo que fuera para conseguir tu felicidad, aunque eso consista en golpearte para hacerte abrir los ojos. ―Lo escucho gruñir y alcanzo a oír que Akemi le decía que se controlará porque era su padre, no cabe duda que ella si era respetuosa, como su madre, daba gracias internamente por eso.

―Quiero que sepas que tengo la mejilla morada por tu culpa. ―Nuevamente pudo captar la voz de Akemi diciéndole llorón, y ahí estaba la parte heredada de su padre, y al final escucho que le decía que ya le preguntara, ¿qué cosa quería saber su hijo? Intrigado espero paciente a que dejará de discutir con la chica, luego capto el sonido de un suspiro, a pesar de todo, su hijo seguía siendo un indeciso―. Yo… quería saber si tu… es decir… ¿qué paso con ella? Con esa shinigami, ¿la conozco? ―Se quedó en shock por un momento, eso no se lo esperaba, suspiro, al menos le debía eso luego del golpe.

0-0-0-0-0

― _El shinigami sustituto está causando alboroto. Detengan a Kurosaki Ichigo y a los demás intrusos. ―Era el grito de los guaridas de la mansión Kuchiki al igual que de varios shinigamis de diferentes escuadrones, quienes habían sido contratados por los nobles para detener a cualquiera que buscará detener la ceremonia._

― _Kurosaki Ichigo, Yasutora Sado, Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryu, Shihouin Yoruihi y el teniente Abarai Renji están causando alborotos para poder entrar a la mansión, varios shinigamis están tratando de detenerlos, sin embargo, la situación nos hizo recurrir a la intervención de las fuerzas especiales, lo mantendré informado capitán. ―El shinigami de bajo rango se fue corriendo de regreso al sitio de los hechos, dejando a Byakuya serio y a Rukia impactada, con los ojos abiertos por sorpresa._

 _No podía creerlo, se supone que él estaría en su graduación, no causando alboroto como él salvaje que era, aunque ella creía que ya había pasado esa etapa. Pero ¿por qué?, ¿acaso aun había oportunidad?, ¿fue por ella?, él estaba ahí afuera, luchando, la pregunta ahora era, ¿qué haría? Ya había hecho un compromiso, ya había dado su palabra, sobre todo, no podía fallarle a su hermano, ya que desistir de su promesa, solo sería traerle problemas con todo el clan._

 _Su corazón ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero su razón no la dejaba moverse, entonces volteo a ver a su hermano, quien a su vez ya había comenzado a mirarla desde que el shinigami se había ido. Su mirada reflejaba seriedad pero también había algo más, que ella no sabía definir, después de todo no sabía leer a su hermano._

― _Es tu decisión, sea cual sea, yo la respetaré y voy a apoyarte. ―Sus miradas no se habían apartado, él sabía que ella ya había tomado una decisión pero al parecer aún existía ese miedo a defraudarlo, lo que le impedía escuchar su corazón. La soltó del brazo y dio unos pasos lejos de ella, esperando su reacción, la cual lo sorprendió y lo dejo en blanco, Rukia lo estaba abrazando._

― _Gracias, nii-sama. ―Ella se despegó de él, dio una pequeña reverencia y dio la vuelta directo a su habitación, debía apresurarse y cambiar su ropa, ya que con ese kimono no avanzaría mucho. Por su parte Byakuya salió de su letargo y desapareció con un shunpo, una vez más, debía arreglar el desastre de ese mocoso, aunque aún estaba a tiempo de replantearse su decisión, él no se merecía a su hermana, después de todo._

0-0-0-0-0

 _Ichigo y los demás estaban abriéndose paso con un poco de dificultad, no querían dañar a ningún guardia o shinigami, así que estaban peleando a puño limpio, para su fortuna Renji estaba con ellos, pero eso no disminuía la cantidad de shinigamis que aparecían desde diferentes puntos, todo empeoro cuando Zaraki y su escuadrón se unieron al alboroto, más por sus ganas de pelear que por detenerlos._

 _Uryu lanzó sus flechas hacia una pared, derrumbándola y abriendo camino, Sado, lograba detener a varios e Inoue, gracias a su escudo le impedía el paso a otros tantos. Renji, había liberado su Bankai, logrando sacar por los aires a Ichigo de su batalla contra Kenpachi, mientras unas paredes de hielo se alzaban alrededor de Zaraki para detenerlo y dándole la oportunidad a Ichigo de irse con un Shunpo, dejando a cargo a sus amigos._

0-0-0-0-0

 _Iba corriendo a gran velocidad, no esperaba encontrarse con tantos obstáculos, pero ella lo valía. Aunque aún no sabía qué hacer cuando estuviera frente a ella, ni que decir pero estaba seguro que se la llevaría con él, a la fuerza si era necesario, en especial teniendo a Byakuya como hermano. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien pasaba frente a él, haciendo que impactara contra la otra persona en un fuerte golpe, debido a la velocidad con la que iban._

― _Eres un idiota, ¡tienes que ver por dónde vas! ―Ambos se pararon un poco adoloridos por el golpe. Ichigo la miraba incrédulo, era ella, Rukia en su ropa de shinigami, su cabello había crecido un poco, casi del mismo largo que cuando se conocieron, esperaba encontrarla en el altar o lo que sea y vestida para la ceremonia, pero verla como la conoció, lo dejo mudo, la verdad, era que estaba hermosa, ¿cómo no la había visto antes?._

― _¿Seguirás parado como idiota? Estoy hablándote Ichigo, ¿qué haces aquí?, reacciona al menos. ―Ella lo miraba esperando una respuesta, la verdad era que estaba nerviosa, no estaba lista para encontrárselo tan pronto, al menos esperaba encontrárselo con los demás pero estar solos, hacía que su corazón palpitará rápidamente, como creyó que no volvería a hacerlo. Él se veía como lo recordaba, su cabello naranja alborotado, sus facciones, pero su cuerpo parecía haber adquirido un poco más de musculatura, haciéndolo más atractivo si cabe, y sus ojos, seguían teniendo la misma fuerza que la desarmaba por completo, se maldecía por haberlo dejado ir. Al menos si al tarado dijera algo, o hiciera algo, ella necesitaba estar completamente segura que en realidad si había ido por ella, que no era una ilusión o que había ido por otras razones._

 _Ichigo, vio duda en su mirada pero también vio anhelo, ¿aún seguía esperándolo?, a pesar de haber actuado como idiota, al parecer ella lo esperaba a él. Ahora lo comprendía por completo, él era el único culpable, sumido solo en su dolor, no se dio cuenta de todo el panorama, pero mejor tarde que nunca. Con decisión llegó hasta ella, la tomo de los hombros y acerco su rostro al suyo, sus alientos se mezclaron, y sus ojos no se apartaban del otro, esperaba que ella pudiera leer todos los sentimientos que buscaba transmitirle, la sintió estremecerse y poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, ya se había rendido, aunque es posible que ya lo hubiera hecho desde hace un año o más._

 _ **Vivimos bajo el mismo cielo, podemos convertirnos en un solo corazón ahora, espero que me escuches, que esto llegue a ti, que nunca pierdas una razón para sonreír.**_

 _Así que sin esperar más, unió sus labios con los de ella, al principio fue solo un roce, pero después fue tomando fuerza y en un momento que ella suspiró, él aprovecho para abrir su boca con la lengua y hacer del beso más profundo, más demandante, más pasional. Ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, y él la abrazo por la cintura, alzándola un poco para facilitar su tarea. Tantos sentimientos puestos en un beso, tantas cosas no dichas, expresadas en ese beso. Una vez más la ironía se hacía presente, tanto sufrir para que con un beso fuera arreglado y todos sus miedos se fueran a la basura, donde siempre debieron estar._

 _Se separaron por falta de aire, pero sin querer perder el contacto unieron sus frentes, abrieron sus ojos, perdiéndose en el mirar del otro y una sonrisa surco sus rostros._

 _ **Estas palabras mías, estas lágrimas tuyas, se unen ahora para causar un milagro, espero que me escuches, que esto llegue a ti, no hay nada que pueda reemplazar lo que hemos compartido.**_

― _He venido por ti, enana, quieras o no, te llevaré a casa, todas tus objeciones serán ignoradas. ―Le otro beso, suave y tierno, no era muy bueno con las palabras, pero esperaba que ella de nuevo entendiera el mensaje._

― _Idiota, esta vez, no tengo ninguna objeción. ―Ella derramo unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad. Amaba a ese hombre, qué más da el tiempo separados, nada podía reemplazar ni dañar ese vínculo que ellos creyeron perdido._

― _Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, quédense donde están. ―Varios sujetos de las fuerzas especiales hicieron acto de presencia, y en un movimiento rápido, sujeto un poco más fuerte a Rukia y se abrió paso entre ellos, gracias al shunpo. Pero eso no evito que más los siguieran, tenían que llegar a la Senkaimon, solo en el mundo humano estarían seguros._

 _Corrió aun con ella en brazos, ya estaban llegando a su objetivo, alcanzo a divisar la Senkaimon, y justo cuando estaban frente a ella, aparecieron más personas de las fuerzas especiales, pero ahora también estaba con ellos la capitana Soi-fong, cortando su vía de escape. Con cautela, bajo a Rukia y la puso tras él, no quería pelear con la capitana, pero no tendría opción._

― _No seas idiota, ―ella se puso a un lado y desenvaino a Sode no Shirayuki―, estamos juntos en esto, y si habrá que pelear, lo haremos juntos. ―Eso lo hizo sonreír abiertamente, es cierto, estaban juntos y lucharían para seguir juntos._

― _Ambos no sean idiotas, entréguense, no hagan esto difícil. ―Se pusieron en guardia, dejando en claro que no se dejarían capturar._

― _Ustedes lo pidieron. ―Hizo la señal para que todos se fueran contra ellos y la batalla comenzó, estando en clara desventaja, en especial porque no querían hacer ningún daño, lo cual solo dificultaba las cosas. En un momento, observo como Rukia había sido acorralada y era sostenida por más de diez sujetos._

― _¡Rukia! ―Sin pensarlo, arremetió contra todo aquel que se pusiera en su camino, pero le era difícil hacerlo sin infringir daño alguno. Logró abrirse camino a como pudo, y estaba por alcanzarla, sin embargo, sintió una punzada en su cuello y se desplomo en el suelo, su mirada comenzaba a ponerse borrosa._

― _¡Ichigo! ―Alcanzo a visualizar como Rukia trataba de zafarse sin lograrlo, eran demasiados, pero ella seguía gritando su nombre y alargaba su brazo en un vago intento por alcanzarlo, se sentía impotente, su cuerpo no se movía y con la imagen de una Rukia que trataba de ir con él, cayó en la inconciencia._

0-0-0-0-0

―Ella sigue casada, tiene dos hijos y sobre si la conoces, pues… ―La voz de su hijo corto lo que iba a decir y su siguiente pregunta lo saco por completo de balance, era una fortuna que estuviera sentado.

― ¿Te arrepientes? Es decir, si tuvieras la opción de regresar al pasado, ¿no la dejarías ir? ―A pesar de no verlo, estaba seguro que Yuushin apretaba el celular y que su otra mano estaba cerrada fuertemente, aunque era posible que Akemi la estuviera sosteniendo dándole apoyo.

―Siendo sincero, solo hay una cosa de la cual me arrepiento. ―Conociendo a su hijo, esté estaba conteniendo la respiración, no quería causarle sufrimiento, pero debía decirle la verdad. Una mano se posó en su hombro, y lo hizo sonreír, no la había escuchado entrar―. Me arrepiento de no haberle pedido matrimonio… y de haber dejado que Byakuya y mi padre lo hicieran. ―Estaba seguro que aquella información lo dejó en shock―. Bueno, tu madre está aquí, así que será mejor que te apresures.

―Espera… espera, eso significa que ella es… ¿mamá? Oye… ―Sin hacer caso de sus réplicas, colgó la llamada y puso su celular en la mesita al lado del sofá, cuando se le pasará el asombro llegaría a casa.

― ¿Cómo estuvo la reunión con los viejos? ―Ella se había sentado en sus piernas, recargando la espalda en su pecho, así que él aprovecho a abrazarla, sabía que estaría desanimada por haber tenido que ir y perderse la ceremonia de su hijo.

―Horrible, como siempre, hablando de lo mismo, me perdí la ceremonia, por mi culpa y no poder encontrar la forma de aplazarla para otro día. ―Se acurruco más contra él, ahí estaba de nuevo esa manía de culparse por todo, claro, siempre y cuando él no estuviera implicado, en esos casos, él siempre era el culpable.

―Tranquila, Yuushin sabe y entiende que es tu deber, en especial por que llegará el momento cuando sea el suyo, es una lástima para él que su primo sea más pequeño, a pesar de que sea mayor. ―Tenía sus ventajas vivir en la Sociedad de Almas.

―Tienes razón, aunque no es de extrañar ya que mi hermano hizo que Yoruichi desistiera de su idea de criarlo aquí. Aunque eso dependerá de la decisión de Yuushin, no dejaré que lo obliguen, y tú tampoco, ya que es tu deber también, ahora que lo pienso, debiste ir tú, esta vez te tocaba. ―Le dio un golpe en el estómago con su codo, sacándole el aire, ella seguía golpeando tan fuerte.

―De haber sido así, no hubieras grabado nada bien, eres pésima con la cámara y ni siquiera hubiera tenido la oportunidad de verlo en video. ―Detuvo el siguiente golpe por poco―. Perdón, perdón, está bien, yo iré las próximas tres reuniones.

―Idiota… por cierto, ¿de qué hablabas con Yuushin? ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? ―Se quitó de su regazo y se sentó a su lado para poderlo ver a los ojos.

―Bueno, se lo dije porque él pregunto sobre el final de la historia, recuerda que hasta ahora solo se lo hemos contado a Miu, además, ya le confesé que esa historia es sobre mí. ―

―Ya veo, entonces, confesando eso lograste que fuera por Akemi, por eso no está aquí. ―Recargo su cabeza en su hombro―. Gracias… por no permitir que nuestro hijo fuera tan cobarde como tú.

―Te recuerdo que también lo fuiste, ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo?

―Porque si hubieras hablado desde un inicio, no hubiera aceptado.

―Lo hubieras hecho de una forma u otra, después de todo yo era tu prometido desde el inicio.

―Eso fue porque mi hermano fue más inteligente que tú. ―Ahí estaban de nuevo, la paz se había marchado y estaban frente a frente discutiendo, pero así eran ellos, y él amaba que no hubieran cambiado a pesar de todo.

Unos pasos y un bostezo detuvieron su contestación, al pie de las escaleras estaba una pequeña niña, cabello largo de color naranja, sujeto en dos trenzas, sus ojos eran violetas, tenía puesta una blusa de color azul y una falda rosa, entre sus brazos llevaba un conejo de peluche.

―Mi pequeña Miu, ¿me extrañaste?, lo siento por dejarte con el simio de tu padre. ―Rukia se había puesto de pie y se dirigió a la pequeña, tomándola en brazos y dándole varios besos en sus mejillas, ocasionando que la niña riera por las cosquillas que eso le ocasionaba.

Él también se había puesto de pie, mirando la escena con una sonrisa en sus labios, recordando la pregunta de su hijo.

― _Despierta Ichigo, ―alguien lo llamaba, pero no podía reconocer su voz, deseaba que fuera Rukia, que cuando la viera le dijera que todo había sido una pesadill_ _a―,_ _es hora de despertar hijo idiota. ―Y sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo sentarse en el futón._

― _¡Maldito viejo! Deja de despertarme de esa forma. ―Se froto la zona del golpe mientras parpadeaba acostumbrándose a la luz y tratando de alejar el aturdimiento. Cuando estuvo más despejado, recorrió el lugar en donde estaba con la mirada, era una habitación tradicional, a un lado estaban Renji e Ishida riendo divertidos, Sado estaba en un rincón, sus ojos también tenían una pisca de diversión, algo raro en él, y al final reparo en su padre, quien tenía los brazos cruzados y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ¿qué estaba pasando?, cuando de repente, la imagen de Rukia gritando su nombre y tratando de alcanzarlo le llegaron de golpe._

― _¡Rukia! ¿Dónde está Rukia? ―Se paró de golpe y empezó a preguntar por ella, pero al parecer eso solo hizo que Renji y Uryu rieran más y que a Sado le resultará difícil no hacerlo._

― _Deja de parecer un histérico y mírate con atención, espabila que no quieres llegar tarde a tu propia boda, ¿o sí? ―Parpadeo confundido y se echó un vistazo, ya no traía su shihakushō, si no que vestía un kimono demasiado elegante para su gusto, y notó que los demás también vestían de forma tradicional, miró a su padre haciendo una pregunta muda que esperaba que captara, al parecer había perdido su voz._

― _Estas por casarte con mi amada tercera hija y tienes cara de idiota. ¡Oh Masaki! ¿Qué hice para que nuestro hijo fuera un total tonto? ―Isshin había sacado del kimono una foto de su esposa y empezó a llorar._

― _Lo que tu padre quiere decir, ―Uryu se aclaró la garganta, dejando la risa de lado, pero aun sonreía divertido de la situación y de la cara de Ichigo, por supuesto―, es que desde siempre tú has sido el prometido de Kuchiki-san._

― _Al parecer el capitán ya había dejado en claro que tú eras el único candidato, pero quería ver que tan enserio ibas con Rukia, de igual forma que quería comprobar los sentimientos de ella, así que les pidió que le dijeran sobre el compromiso, más que no le revelaran quien era el afortunado. ―Esta vez Renji había hablado, ya que ha Uryu se le notaban las ganas de reír de nuevo._

― _Pero ustedes solo se complicaron las cosas, y antes de que nos mires así, ninguno supo la verdad hasta hace unas horas, cuando estabas inconsciente, excepto tu padre, él lo supo todo el tiempo, ya que como el líder del clan Shiba, debía dar su aprobación. ―Finalizó esta vez, Sado, porque igual que Uryu, Renji volvió a reírse a carcajadas._

 _Mientras él, estaba que no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado, le habían tomado el pelo, había sufrido por nada, aunque sabía que gracias a eso pudo saber mejor el alcance de sus sentimientos, pero nunca lo reconocería, así que haciendo gala de su carácter, volteó su mirar a su padre._

― _Voy a matarte. ―Pero antes de salir disparado hacia su padre, la puerta se abrió y unos brazos tomaron los suyos._

― _Deja de perder el tiempo Ichi-nii, todos están esperando por ti, Rukia ya está lista, así que deprisa. ―Karin lo llevaba a rastras a quien sabe dónde junto a Yuzu, quien era la otra persona que lo sostenía, ambas se veían felices, los otros los siguieron de cerca._

 _Cuando llegaron al patio de la mansión, la cual estaba adornada pro los árboles de cerezo, se dio cuenta que ahí estaban todos sus amigos, incluso estaban Tatsuki, Keigo y Mizuiro, vestidos de manera elegante, aunque a diferencia de él, su familia y sus amigos más cercanos, los otros vestían ropas del mundo humano. Todos se levantaron y aplaudieron, muchos le gritaban felicitándolo. Sus hermanas lo pusieron frente a lo que parecía ser un altar, mientras ellas se hacían a un lado, Yuzu se paró al lado de Jinta quien desviaba la mirada sonrojado, y Karin tomaba el brazo de un malhumorado Hitsugaya que buscaba deshacerse de la corbata, siendo reprendido por ella._

 _Miro a su alrededor, estaba comenzando a aturdirse de nuevo, las cosas después de ser lentas, estaban pasando demasiado rápido, necesitaba salir de ahí, pero cuando puso su vista por el mismo camino donde lo habían traído, todo miedo y sentimiento de duda se disipo. Del brazo de un elegante Byakuya vestido de traje, estaba la luz de su vida. Rukia se veía hermosa en ese kimono rojo con esos detalles en blanco, su cabello estaba recogido con un elegante moño y una peineta que parecía demasiado costosa, sin embargo, eso no impedía que mechones rebeldes cayeran por su rostro, haciendo que se viera aún más preciosa si cabe._

 _Con paso lento, ambos se acercaron a él, quien había perdido el aliento hasta que sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, ella se sonrojo pero mantuvo la mirada y él pudo sonreír y respirar, dándose cuenta que ya no había más tiempo que perder. Lo único que importaba era que ahora estarían juntos, siendo marido y mujer, que importaba si se habían saltado un paso._

Sí, estaba arrepentido de qué Byakuya y su padre hubieran sido más inteligentes, al final, él confeso sus sentimientos pero no pudo pedirle matrimonio porque esos dos se le adelantaron, quien hubiera imaginado que ambos trazaron un plan para preparar su boda, haciéndolos creer que ella se casaría con alguien más. _"Eso fue en caso de que siguieras siendo un mocoso",_ eso le había dicho su ahora cuñado.

De igual forma se arrepentía del tiempo que perdieron por ser tan cobarde, pudiéndose amar sin contratiempos, él optó por el camino más difícil. Pero eso ahora ya no importaba, ya que cada paso que dio, bueno o malo, lo llevaron hasta ese momento, hasta ese milagro que habían formado, llamado familia.

 _ **Como un milagro que nunca acaba nuestra historia continua.**_

Amaba a Rukia, y amaba a sus hijos, y por ellos ya no había más cobardía, ahora eran valientes, juntos.

* * *

Que levante la mano, el que creía que los separaria xD

Datos curiosos:

Yûshin/Yuushin: Corazón valiente. Que mejor nombre para su primogenito en esta historia. No puse su aspecto para crear suspenso, pero el vendría teniendo casi las mismas facciones de Ichigo, pero con el cabello negro y los ojos violeta, y solo tiene unos centimetros menos que Ichigo, y si, también es shinigami, tiene 18 años.

Akemi: Belleza clara. Para los que no adivinaron, es la hija de Uryu y Orihime, de ella es a quien pertenecen los ojos marrones, como su madre (en el manga describia que ese es su color, solo que en el anime los pusieron grises), tiene el cabello corto de color castaño y más o menos describí su caracter. Tiene 18

Miu: Bella lluvia. Si bien es cierto que la lluvia le trae recuerdos dolorosos a esos dos, esos momentos los ayudaron a crecer y eso quise dar a entender, es decir, que hayan aceptado a la "lluvia" como parte de sus vidas y que no siempre representaría la tristeza, sino que ahora, ellos la transformaron a algo bello, como el amor que sienten uno por el otro, espero que me entiendan.

Una vez más les agradezco que hayan seguido esta historia. Y les recomiendo que lean la traducción de la canción, que igual esta en el video.

Sin más, nuevamente les doy la gracias y espero que les haya gustado el final, nos vemos en otra historia.


End file.
